What if
by netanyar
Summary: So what if things went differently. A bullet. A save from death. A point of view change. Don't know where this is going but it's going.
1. Chapter 1

**So posted this on Wattpad yesterday and five minutes ago I decided to post it here.**

 ***Probably has some grammar issues but I am way to lazy to fix them.***

Out of the corner of my eye I see a red flash coming towards us. Kriss is still hysterical on the ground with Maxon trying to calm her enough to get them moving.

I turn to the rebel guard and everything clicks into place. The guards at my house never abandoned their posts. Anne told me once that the rebels have stolen the guards uniforms and snuck into the palace. The guards are probably six feet under now.

I focus my attention back on the rebel in front of us. He has a sickening grin on his face as he points the barrel of the gun at Maxon.

I look at Maxon and he looks at me. So many spoken word can be seen on our faces.

The betrayal, The coldness, The pure pain.

That all disappeared into the cauios around us.

We look at the rebel and a smirk slips onto his face as he slides the gun to my direction without a word. All of this is happening so fast but I can't get past the idea of maybe never seeing my family, maids, friends and Maxon ever again

I don't even think I screamed as the gun went off. A blur jumped in front of me but a stinging sensation immediately shot through my shoulder as I feel my inside shatter. I topple over my chair onto the floor knocking my breath out.

"I got him!" Someone shouts and then quickly adds. "Find the King!" There are several shouts of joy.

"Are you hurt." Aspen shouts over the screaming and gun fire but I really don't know if I am alright. I lift my one hand to place it right below my shoulder close to my heart. Blood seeps through my dress making a red circle blood stain. A shadow quickly hovers over me and I am met with chocolate eyes filled with what looks like pain and regret. I try to sit up but Maxon pushes me down.

"Don't move." He says and I lay back down. Maxon's eyes travel up to where Aspen is shooting into the crowd. Aspen quickly bends down and looks at me.

"Your Highness we have to get you and the Elite to safety." He says and Maxon nods his head then he looks at Kriss who is still crying.

"Ledger take Lady Kriss then come back for us." Maxon says and Aspen looks hesitant but nods. He grabs Kriss but she is not responding. What happened next surprised me, he slapped Kriss and she snaps out of her state.

"Oh America." Maxon cries and not sure what to do he takes off his jacket and puts pressure on the bullet wound. I hiss in pain and briefly close my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He says and I shake my head. "No Maxon I'm sorry I should have been honest from the start. I ruined everything." I apologize but Maxon places a finger on my lip.

"Don't talk right now. Just focus, okay." He says giving my wound a little more pressure. His gazes deeply into my eyes and I give him a weak pained smile.

"Break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you like. It was only ever yours to break anyways." He says with a tear leaking out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed my one hand and ran one through my hair.

"I'll love you until my very last breath. Every beat of my heart is yours. I don't want you to die without knowing that. I love you and never another." He says giving my hand a squeeze as I choke a small sob. I lift my one hand placing a short strand of his golden hair back in place. I pull him down lighty and he realizes.

He bends down and places a light kiss on my lips. It was every kiss we'd ever had and more. It was filled with love, a fresh breath of love. The pain start to become worse as my breaths become laboured and a little unsteady.

"Don't give up America. I love you, please don't give up." Maxon says as I take an unsteady breath.

Aspen ducks under the table and Maxon immediatly get ready to fight but quickly realizes it's only Aspen.

"Kriss is in the safe room, Your Highness. It's now your turn. America can you stand." He asks and I shake my head now. Before I knew what was happening I'm scooped into Maxon's arms and I let out a small pained cry.

"I'm sorry Ames. Hang in there." He whispers brining me some comfort from May's nickname.

My breaths become a bit shorter and labored as we run through the halls I have made familiar with myself in the last few months. I begin to feel cold and sleepy. The pain becomes duller and my body is beginning to feel weak. My eyes flutter closed and I feel tapping on my cheek trying to wake me along with distressed voices.

"Come on America don't leave me, wake up." I think Maxon yelled but he sounds so deep under water. I feel something wet fall on my cheek and I think it is a tear from Maxon.

"Please." His voice sounds so broken.

"I won't." I whisper squeezing his hand with my last bit of strength before I fall into deep peaceful slumber with four word ringing in my head.

"I love you America."

Like a radio beign turned up is what I feel. Like the soft whispers are becoming louder and the movement or up and down pacing is becoming louder.

Slowly one eye opens and I notice I am in an unfamilair room with the curtains drawn closed to protect the room from the harsh day light.

My other eye opens and I turn my head to the silent muttering and endless pacing.

A blond head bobs up and down as he paces around the room sofly talking to himself as he is completely oblivios of my eyes on him.

"Maxon." I softly whisper and his head immediately snaps in my direction. I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash from the fast action. His features relax and he sighs in relief. He quickly arrives at my side and takes my one hand.

Only then I notice my other arm is in some sort of sling supporting my shoulder. I must have a large about of pain mediction in my system at the moment because I can't feel my arm and my head feels a little foggy.

"How are you feeling, my dear." Maxon says and looks into my eyes with pure delight.

I love him with his flaws and I know he loves me with all my many flaws just with the pure look in his eyes and the soft smile on his face.

"I love you Maxon and I am sorry I was stupid enough to almost throw everything away." I say and he places a hand on my cheek.

"I love you with all your stupid and reckless mistakes America and I will always love you for them." And with that he places his other hand on my cheek and them his lips on mine.

I love Maxon and I will forever love him.

 **Word Count: 1,216**


	2. Chapter 2

**America POV...(During the end of the Heir)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I place down the pen and paper I was holding in front of me in our meeting about the Selection Eadlyn is having. All the notes I have made just look like scribbles to me now. I feel too lightheaded to think right now even though the answer is a few easy one.

I fold my hands on my lap just to compose myself for a few seconds. All this stress and work is really taking a toll on me but if I don't do it Maxon will and he already has a lot of work.

I think I should talk to Eadlyn about her Selection again but alone. Maybe she will think about it if she has only one person in the door to lash out at. I think we put this on her very fast and to be honest I don't think she ever thought of marring this young. I never thought I would have gotten married at the age I did but I wouldn't change one thing.

Marring Maxon and starting a family with him is the best decision I have ever made.

Maxon places a hand on my knee and gives it a light squeeze. I give him a small smile and them I look at my scribbles again. What I would do to have Aaron here taking notes for me. Or Kaden spitting out facts and endless questions about everything. Eadlyn to make a colourful dress to add some colour in this grey meeting. Even Osten to run around even when I tell him to slow down but just to put a smile on my face.

A pain clenches my chest so I take a deep breath to see if it will go away but it stays. I place my hand on my chest and lean back into my chair closing my eyes. I think I should see a doctor soon because I have been exhausted lately and very lightheaded for a while now.

"America are you alright." Maxon whispers and I nod my head. I shouldn't worry him because he will be watching me like a hawk if I say I'm not feeling well or he will take all my work and spend the whole night doing my work.

I take a deep breath and relax so that the discomfort can pass. I look at Maxon and I see clear concern in his eyes. He knows I'm lying but I don't want to worry him right now.

The room's doors bursts open with two frantic advisors that weren't present during this meeting. They make me and pretty much everyone in the door jump scaring us. I place my hand on my tight feeling chest. My heart beats fast and uneven.

"Your Majesties." They suddenly bow to us and one places an already open latter in front on Maxon. Maxon takes the letter and skims the words. It's not that far from me but my head and eyes aren't working today. Everything on the letter is just bouncing around and I can't focus.

"Aaron eloped with the princess of France." Maxon suddenly says in disbelieve. I blink my eyes trying to react on what he just said.

Aaron's not here. He eloped without telling anyone.

Maxon stands up way too fast for me making it feel like the room is spinning. The room is spinning.

My hands are clammy and I have a cold sweat. My chest starts to become even tighter as pain spreads through my limps.

I can't breathe.

"Maxon." I squeak with much effort. He looks at me and his eyes become wide. He grabs my hand and the concern is clear on his face again.

"America your pale. Are you alright." He asks and this time I shake my head. I am not okay. I can't breathe and the pain in my chest is almost unbearable. The room starts to spin even faster as I hold onto Maxon's hand and my chest.

"Maxon…" I say faintly not able to utter another word. The corners of my vision become darker and my breaths are short and airless.

I can see Maxon saying things, shouting? But I can't hear a thing. He shakes my shoulder but nothing is snapping me out of my almost trance.

My body starts to feel limp as I start to fall into Maxon. My eyes feel heavy and sleep starts to welcome me. The pain in my chest becomes duller as my vision disappears.

"America...NO America wake up. Someone get a doctor." Maxon yells but my mind slips into deep dark peaceful unconsciousness.

 **Word Count: 760**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't personally love Kriss but I think everyone needs a happy ending. Poor Kriss was like a love sick puppy to me sometimes.**

I stare down at my dress with a heavy heart. Not even this beautiful purple sequin dress or my lightly curled brown hair can cheer me up completely.

Today is the wedding.

Not my wedding with Maxon but America's wedding. We all pretty much knew Maxon was always going to pick America but I had hope. I always had hope Maxon would notice me and give me his full attention but I know America was holding him back. He loves her with everything he has and I think she finally realized she loves him too.

But I must say I think America will be the best Queen Illea has ever has in centuries. She thinks from a lower casts point of view and she cares about everyone and anyone. She is a true queen born from nothing.

I over heard Maxon and America already talking about removing the cast system and I think it will benefit the Kingdom along with all it's people. Removing the system will give everyone a chance to be anything they want. Musicians can be teachers, Maids can be lawyers.

We can marry whoever we want. If its a sever or a two, we can fall in love with secrecy and rules.

We can be anything we want. We can be free.

I soft callused hand is placed on my shoulder drawing my attention back to the present away from the future. My head turns to the fiery red head with a soft smile.

"Kriss are you alright." America asked and I smile back. I know she is happy and I know Maxon will be happier with her.

"I'm alright America. Shouldn't you be getting ready." I ask her and she looks back with a sigh. I can hear from the other room two people fussing around.

"Mom and Kenna are fussing around about the dress trying to make everything perfect. They aren't helping with my nerves." She explains and I smile. I have met the other Singer woman a few times and I can just imagine how chaotic that room is at the moment.

"I can imagine." I replay with a smile.

"America where on earth are you we you are wasting precious time." Yells who I think is Mrs Singer and America pulls a grim face.

"Yeah, I'm the one wasting time." She says sarcastically and yells she'll be a minute. America looks at me and then sighs a heavy breath.

"Kriss, I don't know how to say this but I'm sorry we can't both have a Maxon in our lives. Kriss please just remember that Maxon isn't the only man in this world and there is someone out there for you. Probably waiting." She says and all I can think about is that she already sounds like a wise Queen.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find someone one day." I say and her face immediately lights a little. There's another yells from the room for America and she slouches.

"Poor maids are probably terrified to death." She mutters and gives me a quick goodbye mutter and wave.

I sit in my assigned seat along with everyone who is anyone in the huge chapel close to the palace. The whole place is decorated with soft easing colors of blues and whites. I know America did all the planning because she would go with simple instead of extravagant.

A body plops down next to me and I have no idea who this new person is. He has brownish hair with a bit of a red glow and some light brown eyes. I stare at him while he looks down at his hands. He looks familiar but I can't place my finger on it.

He looks like Mr Singer I realize.

He must be America's older brother. I think his name was Kota.

He realizes I'm staring at him and turns his head to my but I quickly look away hiding my blush from being caught staring at him.

"Your one of America's friends right." He says and I turns my head to him nodding slightly. He smiles a little and I smile back.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kota and you." He asks extending his hand. I take it and my hand immediately feels so small in his.

"Kriss." I reply with a hand shake and a smile.

The wedding is over and now we are all around in the palace gardens. Some are dancing, eating, socializing. Some of the kids are even running around in the gardens chasing each other. The sight makes me smile. You would think the newly crowned King and Queen of Illea would have an extravagant party in the main hall of the palace with only royalty but no this is just Maxon and America. To them there is no royal tittle to their names right now.

America talks freely to Nicoletta without using any tittles and it really seems like the Princess of Italy doesn't mind at all. Silvia would have a heart attack if she heard America addressing the Princess in such a way but luckily Silvia is off in the corner talking to some guard.

Suddenly there's a shadow over me and I see its America's brother Kota again. He smiles at me and I smile back. He was very sweet and talkative during the wedding.

"Lady Kriss." He says taking my hand and pressing his lips to my knuckle. My cheeks tint red and I smile shyly.

"You don't have to say Lady before my name you can just call me Kriss." I tell him as he drops my hand that falls numbly against my side. His brown eyes examine me and he gives a nod.

"Well Kriss would you do me the favor of being my first dance of the night and hopefully my last." He asks and my eyes widen a little in surprise. That's very bold of him. He slumps a little when I don't answer.

"Its alright you don't-" I quickly interpret him by grabbing his hand.

"I would love to dance with you Kota." I say with a shy smile and his face lights up with a grin.

 **Is it just me or does Kriss and Kota both have brown hair?**

 **Netanya**


End file.
